Phantom Chara
by xxMidnightLullabyxx
Summary: Danny hates his life. Hates his rich parents, hates the fact that Jazz is in a coma, and hates himself for being so confused. He wishes that he knew who he really was, and his wish is answered. No pairings as of now. Updated!
1. Chapter 1

**Phantom Chara**

**Chapter 1**

It was the kind of day that you knew something was going to change. As soon as his pale blue eyes opened from his slumber, they were met with the sight of angry and annoyed parents and his ears were met with sound of being chasited for failing yet another test. His colder than normal skin came in contact with the flesh of his mother's gloved hand and then a horrible stinging began to spread from his cheek. His eyes were then met with the sight of stuck up, rich parents leaving his rather messy room, and his skin was met with the fabric of his school uniform. He slipped on his black trousers, his white oxford, tied the red tie around his slim neck, put on his black, red-lined blazer, grabbed his backpack and left his room.

He didn't bother to nourish himself with the expensive foods his parents bought, and left his large house without a word. His dull blue eyes looked up to the bleak sky, which came with the unwanted threat of rain. As he walked, his hands in his pockets and his head, which was covered with thick, rich, ebony hair, bowed, the soft _drip, drip, drip_ of the past night's rain rang throughout the empty street. The sound gave a small, rhythmic beat, which echoed in the air, bounching off the large buildings, and making their way to his ears.

As he neared his school, a thin wisp of blue mist left his mouth, causing a sharp spasm of coldness to strike throughout his slim body. He sighed in annoyance, went into an abandoned alley and transformed.

Two neon blue rings surrounded his torso and travled around his body in perfect unison. His school uniform changed into a pair of black pants, and a black tank top that didn't even cover his whole midsection. A silver white blazer was placed on him as well, which had its sleeves rolled up to his elbows and was open, and a bright green tie hung loosely around his neck. Silver white boots clad his feet. His skin turned paler and his hair a bright snowy white. He opened his eyes, and they shone brightly in the dark alley. A bright green.

He flew out of the alley and into the bleak sky. Normally, the cold air would have pierced his skin, making his flesh prickle. However, today the cold air felt nice, especially on his searing cheek. He looked around, wiping his head. Then, a giggle fell upon his ears. He turned around and was met with the sight of what looked like a young girl. She floated, her blue hair cascading down her back which stopped at a curl arounf her mid back. Her body was slim, small, and curved. She wore a simple white dress and what looked like black ballet shoes. When he looked at her eyes, he saw that they swirled with colors that he knew and other colors that he had no name for.

"You are lost," was what she said, her voice lithe and musical. He looked at her with confusion, and she continued to speak. "You don't know who you are supposed to be." She floated a bit more towards him. "Should you be the empty shell you are to your parents and society? Should you be the loving and warm person you are to your ill and forgotten sister? Should you be the friendly and easy going person you are to your friends? You don't know."

He stared at her, wondering how she knew so much about him. No one, except his parents and friends, knew of Jazz and no one except his friends had seen or heard him laugh. How did this girl know?

"Do not fret. My name is Isabelle and I mean you no harm. I just like to watch you and wanted to speak to you." Isabelle gave him a warm smile. "You will get help, Danny. You will know." With that, she faded into the air.

Not wanting to dwell on it, Danny flew down to the alley where he dropped his backpack and retrieved it. He didn't turn back into a human, but flew the remaining blocks to Casper Acedmy, turning into human behind a tree. He walked coolly around the tree and into the school, knowing his friends were at their usual lunch table. He got into the lunch line, grabbed a muffin and some milk and sat down at the table where Sam Manson and Tucker Foley were sitting, waiting for him, and eating their own breakfast.

Sam was stereotypically known as the goth-emo girl of Casper High and there were many rumors about her. She wore the typical school uniform for girls. A black dress that was like a hoop skirt, only shorter, stopping at around her knees(a/n: has anyone seen Princess Tutu? That's what I'm trying to describe). The dress had a v-line cut with a white oxford under, adorned with a red tie, tucked under the dress. The dress came with red, black trimmed, long-sleeved cardigan. Over-the-knee white socks and loafers were required, but Sam wore fishnets and combat boots. Tucker wore the uniform properly, except that he wore a red berret and his shirt was usually untucked.

Danny opened his blazer, not liking the tightness of it. He ate and told his friends what had happened, leaving out the slap his mother had given him.

"That's weird," murmered Tucker, taking a sip out of his chocolate milk. Danny shrugged and took a bite out of his muffin.

"Well, let's not dwell on it," said Sam, brushing off the topic. Danny and Tucker looked at each other before shrugging at eating their food.

Not much later did they're other two friends, Vanessa Hayle and Caleb Diaz made their way over to their table, laughing and giggling. Whilst Sam, Tucker, and Danny had been friends since promptly first grade, Vanessa and Caleb were added to the mix around sixth grade. They noticed that Vanessa had a gag manga in her hands and was giggling very loudly, as well as Caleb, who was reading over her shoulders.

"Hey guys!" said Vanessa as she sat down. She brushed her light brown hair behind her shoulders, purposely hitting Tucker in the face, and then giggling at her own antics. Her hazel eyes were bright from the laughter and her cheeks were flushed. She continued to giggle a bit more before taking a swig from Sam's water.

"Hey!" Sam protested, snatching her water back. "Go buy your own! It's only a dollar!"

"Aww.." whines Vanessa, looking at Sam with pleading eyes. "But why bother when you have some right here?"

"Geeze, Vans," said Tucker, shaking his head and sitting down. "Seriously. Is it so hard for you to go buy a water bottle?"

"Yesh it ish!" exclaimed Vanessa childishly.

Danny allowed himself a chuckle. His friends were so funny sometimes. He looked at Sam, and saw that she seemed to be whispering to her shoulder. He cocked an eyebrow at her antics.

"Sam?" he asked, loud enough for only her to hear.

She froze and looked at him, giving him a rather suspicious smile. "Yeah, Danny?" she asked.

"Who were you talking to just now?"

"Talking? I wasn't talking to anyone! I think you need more sleep Danny, because I think you're starting to hallucinate."

Danny stared at her for a few more seconds before turning back to his breakfast. He saw Sam sigh in relief from the corner of his eye and wondered again who she was talking to. He didn't get a chance to dwell on it, however, because he heard Caleb yell at Vanessa.

"Vany!" he said, annoyed as she swatted at his black bangs. He tried to push her away, but she came back with a giggle.

"How do you get your hair to lie flat like that? You straighten it don't you Cal?! Don't you?!"

"God dammit Vanessa! I swear! If you don't leave my hair alone, I will shove this frickin milk carton up your small--"

The school bell rang loudly throughout the school, causing Vanessa to jump and fall to the floor. The other peole in the cafeteria laughed at her as she stood up, dusting imaginary dust off herself.

"Let's go to class!" she said cheerily, not paying attention to the fact that the cafeteria was laughing at her. They all stood up, too lazy to take their own trash to the trash bin. After all, someone gets paid for cleaning up after them, right? They all walked to their first class, having it together. Biology.

The group of friends sat down on their usual corner, discussing pretty much nothing, and filling Vanessa and Caleb on Isabelle. Soon, Mr. Lancer came in and started talking about human genetics.

"I think I'm going to go visit Jazz today," Danny whispered.

"Want us to come?" Caleb whispered back, motioning to Vanessa (who was trying to balance a pencil on her nose), Sam, Tucker, and himself.

"If you want," Danny shrugged, and took notes. Miracuously, no ghost came during the block, and Danny was able to get a handful of notes. However, during his second block, P.E., a ghost worm had attacked and Danny was given a long gash on his , being the wonderful person she is, cleaned the wound for him. That, and her mother was a nurse, so she knew how to take care of things like that.

(line break)

"Why, hello again Danny!" said the cheery nurse at the reception center. "Sam, Caleb, Tucker, Vanessa. Hello as well." The five of them gave her their respects. "Here to see Jazz I presume?" she asked, her blonde curls bouncing.

"Yeah," answered Danny.

"Well, go ahead!"

"Thanks."

The group of friends made their way to the elevator, two floors up. They went into room 279, where Jazz lay. Sunken face and dull red hair. Tons of tubes in a variety of sizes hooked up into her skin, mouth, nose and machines. The room was rather dead, with the television playing. Jazz wasn't watching it. The blinds were semi-closed, lighting the room with the dull gray light from the outside. The walls were marble white, with random pictures of flowers or children hanging, each picture trying to bring some life to the room. Jazz's bed hovered a few feet off the ground, with a clipboard on the end, with her name and notes on her condition.

Danny and company sat around her, chairs still there from the last time they visted. Danny sat close to her head, taking her hand in his and running his thumb smoothly over her pale skin. Jazz didn't move, her eyes closed.

"Hey Jazz," said Danny in a smooth, calming voice. "I hope you're alright today. I brought Sam, Tuck, Vans, and Cal with me again. Guess they couldn't help staying away from you." He gave her a small smile, grasping her hand firmly yet gently.

The five of them talked to Jazz, reencountering the past week's events. They told her about Danny failing another test, about the ghost worm, and about Isabelle. While they talked, Danny took a brush and getly brushed his sister's hair, which had developed some rebellious knots. When it looked to be getting late, they paid their respects to Jazz and left.

"There seems to be some improvement in her brain activity, Danny!" excalimed Tucker happily.

"I'd rather not get to excited," mumbled Danny.

"Why not?" asked Caleb, cocking his head to the side.

"Well, she's been in a coma for five years."

**Review please**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara nor Danny Phantom. They belong to Peach Pit and Butch. This story is purely fan made and no profit is being made through this work. I don;'t own Hot Cheetohs either.**

Chapter 2: Three Eggs

_"Jazz?"_

_"Yes, Danny?"_

_"Will you always be with me? Will you always be my big sister?"_

_"Of course."_

_"You promise?"_

_"I do."_

"Mr. Fenton!"

Danny calmly turned to face his teacher, although his heart was hammering loudly in his chest. He noticed that most of the class was staring at him, some of them sadly, some of them bored, and some just looked amused. He looked Mr. Lancer straight in the eyes, and noticed him flinch ever so slightly at the piercing stare he gave him. He smirked coldly but, on the inside, he was depressed at having his own teacher be afraid of him. But, he couldn't blame him. Especially after that day...

"Yes, Mr. Lancer?" Danny asked coolly.

"Please pay attention. If you keep looking out the window, I will have your seat changed."

Danny said nothing. Instead, he bowed his head and began doodling in his notebook. Taking it as a sign that the argument was over, Mr. Lancer continued the lesson on the differences between Mendel's laws. Danny jotted a few things here and there, but didn't really write anything. It was all review anyway. The bell finally rang and everyone bolted out of the room. He slowly began packing his things as his friends made their way over to him.

"Mr. Fenton, please stay for a moment," called Mr. Lancer from the front of the classroom. He wasn't looking at them, instead erasing the things he wrote down during his lecture from the white board and writing down the lesson plans for his next class. "Alone," he added after a moment.

Danny shrugged at his friends and they left, casting worried looks at him. He slung his bad over his shoulder and approached his teacher's desk. Mr. Lancer leaned against his desk, his arms crossed. Danny leaned against one of the desks facing Mr. Lancer's desk and bowed his head, his hands in his pockets.

"Daniel..." his teacher said softly. Danny didn't move. "Danny... I know things are... hard... for you right now" -Danny's eye twitched- "but you must know that I'm here if you need to talk."

Danny scoffed and looked up at his teacher. Mr. Lancer stood his ground this time.

"How would you know if things are 'hard' for me right now," he whispered harshly. "You weren't the one who practically killed his sister, now were you?" He saw Mr. Lancer was going to say something, but Danny cut off his balding teacher. "You don't know anything!" He growled before walking out of the classroom.

-

_'I fucken hate this,' _Danny thought as we walked into his house, putting pressure to a cut on his arm with a damp cloth. Sam and Vanessa quickly walked into his kitchen to grab some more towels while Tucker and Cabel supported Danny into the kitchen, sitting him in one of the counter chairs. He winced slightly as Sam cleaned his wound and put some alcohol on it, but he was soon bandaged.

"Thanks guys," he said as they all sat down. Tucker got up and raided the cabinets and fridge before coming back with a couple cans of soda and some Hot Cheetohs.

"Freaking ghost," Sam muttered.

"That was a freaky ghost," Vanessa commented, twirling a piece of her hair with one hand and putting a Cheetoh in her mouth with another.

"It looked kind of cool," Caleb murmured.

"Are you nuts!" Tucker exclaimed. "I almost shit my pants! It looked like a mutated vampire or something!"

"Exactly," Caleb said simply.

"You're weird," Vanessa said.

That initiated a long talk about whether or not Caleb was weird or not. They debated for about two hours before everyone left, remembered that they actually had to do homework to pass high school. Soon after they left, Danny began watching some television while doing his homework. His parents were going to be gone for the rest of the week for some stupid convention or something, but Danny preferred them gone. It wasn't like he was completely alone anyway. There were always the maids and butlers that worked for his family, but Danny didn't know them that well.

"You!"

Danny jumped as he looked at the fat lady talking on the television. She looked like some psychic or something, middle-aged and making a living off a cheap show.

"Always, with you, there's a Guardian Angel," she continued. Maria was her name? "They watch over you, waiting for the right time to appear."

"Guardian Angels don't exist," Danny murmured. He was about to change the channel until she spoke again:

"Guardian Angels _do _exist," she said dramatically. His eyes widened slightly. _'Is she talking to me?'_

"Yes, I'm talking to you."

His breath caught and he quickly turned off the television. His panted heavily and suddenly, his house seemed so large and alone and dark. He gulped, his heart hammering in his chest before he quickly bolted up, running to his room. He locked his room and made sure to secure his window before huddling up on his bed. His breath quivered and he shut his blue eyes.

_'Oh my god,' _he thought frantically, _'What the fuck was that? I'm so freaking scared now! I don't know if I'll be able to shower alone!' _He tightened his eyes even more. '_Jazz...'_

He slowly opened his eyes. Thinking of his sister, he clasped his hands together, and looked up to his roof before closing his eyes again.

"Please, Guardian Angel. If you exist, give me strength. Give me the strength to be the self I know Jazz would have wanted me to be. Give me the strength to be able to go through everyday thinking that someday everything will be alright. Give me the strength to be reborn..."

-

_"What do you want?" a black haired boy sneered at an older teenager._

_"That's not a nice thing to say to someone who's older than you," the teenager commented as she approached the young boy, her goons close behind._

_"What. Do. You. Want?" he repeated, angry._

_"You know what I want, Danny." she replied simply, lessening the space between them even more. "You're not going to treat you poor Uncle Vlad's friend like this are you?"_

_Danny tried backing up, but his back was soon met with a brick wall._

_"Get him," she said simply, fingering a piece of her long black hair._

_A flash of white. _

_A green glow. _

_A stream of red._

-

Danny's eyes shot open and gasped for air. Unwillingly, tears sprang up in his eyes, but he quickly wiped them away before sitting up on his bed. A small little clunk, like two fragile objects clashing, made him look towards the bottom of his bed.

He blinked once. Twice. He rubbed his eyes hard and stared again. There, on his bed, were three little eggs. Danny let out a loud shriek as he scrambled as far away from the eggs without falling out of his bed. One of the eggs was a light blue with a paint brush and pencil crossed over what looked like a canvas. The other egg was electric green and had a white rocket with steam circled around the center of the egg. The last one was black and had various sporting equipment around it. Taking a calming breath, he slowly reached out, touching the black one.

"It's warm," he said in surprise as he jerked his finger back.

"What the hell!" he screamed in frustration.

-

**Hmm... wasn't sure about whether or not to continue this story, but I suddenly had the urge to write the second chapter. Has anyone seen the new Shugo Chara episode? Another pointless filler. But FINALLY next week the anime is going to follow the manga! :D It better be good since Peach-Pit made us wait a freakin' long time for it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara nor Danny Phantom. No profit is being made with this story.**

**Chapter 3: Randy and Cats**

"Yo, Danny, man. You look beat!" Cabel said, snickering. Danny glared at him, fully aware of what was in his messenger bag. "What happened?"

"Shut up, Cal," Danny grunted, placing his bag carefully on the floor. His friends laughed.

Biology passed on without any problems, save Danny's frequent looks at his bag. After Biology, they had a quick break before Vanessa, Danny, and Tucker went off to P.E. Unlike the past days bleak weather, today was hot, with a clear blue sky and a burning sun. Coach Testlaf, a brute of a lady in Danny's opinion, had them all gather near a couple of bars. A few people gave Danny weird looks because he brought his bag with him, but he ignored their gazes.

"Today, class, we're going to be working on the bars!" Testlaf announced

"No shit," Vanessa murmured. "Why else would be gathered here, you idiot?"

Tucker laughed, along with everyone else who was in hearing range.

_'Crap,' _Danny thought, _'I'm not good at the bar...'_

"Now, who wants to go first?"

_'Then change your character!' _a voice said in his head. Danny's eyes widened. _'From a boy who _isn't _good at the bar, to a boy who _is _good at the bar!'_

"I want to go first, Coach Testlaf!" Danny exclaimed, shooting his hand up into the air as two black marks appeared on his cheeks, just like a football player. His body didn't even give his teacher a chance to respond as it raced to the bar.

_'What the fuck!' _Danny screamed in his head and his body jumped up to the highest bar and began twirling on it. The class gasped in surprise.

"He's so good!"

"Just like a gymnast!"

"D...Danny! You're amazing!"

_'No... This isn't me!'_

* * *

"Whoa, Danny! I didn't know you could do the bar!" Vanessa exclaimed after school, glomping poor Danny. "That was so awesome!"

"Whatever," muttered Danny, shrugging his way out of her grasp. "I'm going to go see Jazz. Later."

He quickly left, not allowing anyone to put a word in, and turned in the direction of the hospital. When he was almost there, he suddenly realized that he didn't want to go see his sister. He walked past the hospital and into a nearby park, sitting down on a bench in a deserted part of the park. The heat was too much, so he took off his blazer, sprawling it across his lap. He leaned his head back, letting the heat seep into his face. He was just about to doze off, until he heard a male voice.

"Eggs..."

His eyes snapped open and he was met with two twins, so it looked like. Both had flaming red hair with a messy style, although the girl's was half way down her back. They looked to be around Danny's age, give or take a year, but their stature was so tall and slinky. Their eyes were a pale jade and sharp, feline like. Weirdly, both had red cat ears and a tail. The boy talked again.

"I smell fresh eggs..." he said, sniffing in Danny's direction. The girl walked forward and began touching Danny.

"What the fuck!" he exclaimed, angry, despite the faint blush on his cheeks. He quickly jumped off the bench, away from the red haired girl. "Don't fucking touch me," he hissed at her. Both of them ignored him.

"You have character eggs don't you?" the boy said again, wagging his tail behind him. "Give them to me," he ordered, stepping closer.

Danny backed away with every step he took. He didn't know what a 'character egg' was, but he sure as hell had a faint idea. Suddenly, the girl pounced oh him, sending them both towards the ground. She frisked him, holding Danny down, then searched his bag, emerging with his black egg. He pushed her off and began running away, until he tripped over a branch.

"I smell more eggs," the girl said and she began slinking towards him.

_'I have to get out of here..._' he thought, panicked. _'I can't exactly transform in front of them since they're not ghosts or anything! I need to get away!'_

A crack filled the still air and the black egg in her hand flew towards Danny. Surprised, the girl halted in her advancement. The egg stopped right in front of Danny's face, cracks appearing in perfectly even zig zags before it opened completely, revealing a small little person.

He was so small that he could have probably fit right in Danny's palm. He had black hair, styled just like Danny's, and eyes so dark that Danny couldn't see where the pupil started. Two black marks adorned his cheeks, just like the ones that appeared on his cheeks during his P.E. class. The little person had on a neon blue, almost white, jersey with a black twenty in the middle, and black basketball shorts with the neon blue twenty on the bottom left. He also wore simple white cleats.

"What are you doing, Danny!" the... thing exclaimed. It had the same voice as the voice that spoke in his head during P.E. had. "They're after your eggs! You gotta run away, man!" Two footballs suddenly appeared in its tiny hands. "Ready?"

"Ready for what?!" Danny shouted, confused beyond belief.

"On your mark!" The black marks appeared on Danny's cheeks appeared again. "Get set!" His loafers turned into white cleats. "Go!"

Danny yelled as his body thrust upwards, jumping over the twins, who had looks of disbelief on their faces, and landed on their other side, behind them. His legs felt like jelly and they wobbled as his feet touched the ground.

"He still has eggs, Yuki," the boy told his sister. At least, that's what Danny thought they were.

"Black Rose!"

Black petals appeared around them and flew past Danny, hitting the siblings. They yelled in pain before jumping out of the whirlwind of petals. Sam stood in front of Danny, a wreath of purple roses around her head. What surprised Danny more than the fact that _Sam _was here, and that _Sam _suddenly has some sort of powers, was that there were two little people floating around her head too. They had their backs to him, so he couldn't see them very well, but he could tell one had bright purple hair with a black dress and one had light blonde hair with a light pink dress.

"You know you can't attack newborns, Sennens!" she exclaimed, furious.

The girl, Yuki, glared at Sam before her hand started glowing a fiery red. It looked like she was about to attack her, but her brother, Alex, put his hand over hers and shook his head. She looked down and the glow died. Alex stood in front of his sister and glared at Sam.

"Shut up, Manson," he growled at her. Sam hissed back. Alex looked around her and straight at Danny. "We'll get your remaining eggs, young Daniel," he said and then vanished with his sister.

"Damn cats," Sam growled. The little floating girl with the blonde hair patted Sam's cheek.

"It's okay, Sam," she sang. Really, it sounded like singing.

"Yeah," the purple haired girl said. "We'll catch'em next time and beat the crap outta them!" she snickered.

"Uh... Sam?" Danny said tentatively. She turned around with a smile. "How do I say this... What the fuck is going on?!"

"I'll have to explain to you tomorrow, Danny," she said, turning towards the exit. "I have to go talk to Vany! Bye!"

"What... the... hell?"

* * *

"What are you?" Danny asked the little person later at his home. He had decided to play along with everything for a while, positive that he would be waking up from this weird dream soon.

"The name's Randy!" he announced loudly, a big grin on his face. "I'm your Guardian Angel! No... I'm your Guardian _Character!_"

It was silent as Danny sat on his bed, Randy floating in front of his face with his grin and his eyes closed, curved up like an upside down U.

".... Mind explaining what that is?" Danny snapped harshly.

Randy opened his eyes and switched his position in the air, so that he was laying down, his head resting in his hands and his tiny legs up, crossed. "Well, I'm basically your would-be self," he explained. Danny was still confused. "You wished you could be reborn into a different character. Right, Danny-man?" Danny nodded, "Well, basically I was born from that wish." He floated over to the other eggs, which were resting on a small pillow on Danny's desk. "These two are still sleeping, but they're just like me!" Randy floated back to Danny, "They're eggs for _possible _you's that you would want to be." He smiled again.

"Wait a minute..." Danny said slowly. "It's your fault! With the bar!"

"That was all you, Danny-man!" he said triumphantly. "That was something that you are fully capable of, but you just need a little _push _to do."

"Argh!" Danny screamed. "That made me look like a fucking idiot!" Randy looked like he wanted to interrupt, so Danny cut him off. "I don't care about guardian angels or guardian characters! I don't want you messing with things!" He quickly crawled into his bed and saw Randy float dejectedly into his egg. At least he had the dignity to look like he was scared.

* * *

**Hmmm... I feel like I made this **_**too **_**much like the manga. I mean, I even copied some of the sentences... What do you think?**

**I just HAD to put in **_**some **_**cat people! This CAN'T be Shugo Chara related if there ain't no neko-people! =] I'm a bit unsure about pairings, so if you have any ideas, please feel free to share! =]**

**Review please.**

**-Lully**


	4. Chapter 4

No, this is not another chapter.

I am a friend of this writer, and I have horrible news.

xxMidnightLullabyxx (I WILL NOT be giving out her real name) passed away a few days ago. She had given me a list of websites with her passwords to post up certain things. For this website, she says that she is sorry she cannot continue writing her stories and that even though she only had a few readers, they were important to her.

She told me to delete her account about a week after I post this message.

Rest in peace.


End file.
